Blog użytkownika:Bystrooka/Iluzjonistka
Hej! To znowu ja. Piszę kolejne opowiadanie i mam nadzieję, że też się spodoba. Tym razem historia inna, ale też o córce Hekate. Będę pisać trochę inaczej niż blog nr 1. Zapraszam. Uwaga: może zawierać śladowe ilości tekstów piosenek. Prolog Nie pamiętam absolutnie nic. Nie wiem czy to jawa czy sen. W głębi mnie, wciąż narasta krzyk. Lecz powstrzymuje mnie ta potworna cisza. Jestem samotna w ciemnościach. Jedyną rzeczą, którą mam ze starego życia, to srebrna bransoletka z pseudonimem. Iluzjonistka. Jest jeszcze naszyjnik z dziwnymi koralikami. Znam też swoje imię i nazwisko. Rebecca Parker. Tylko to pamiętam. Nie wiem co to za miejsce, ani w jakim celu się tu znalazłam. Chcę wrócić, ale nie wiem dokąd. Co jakiś czas doświadczam przebłysków wspomnień. Wspinam się na wzgórze... Walczę z czymś... Uciekam... Jakaś eksplozja... Widzę czyjąś twarz... I wtedy widzę ją. Mała, najwyżej dziewięcioletnia dziewczynka siedzi przy ognisku. Podchodzę do niej. Ona nie patrząc na mnie mówi: -Wracaj, do nich. Potrzebują cię.- i wszystko to znika. Budzę się. Nagle pamiętam wszystko. Znajduję się na jakimś statku. Lecimy... do Grecji... tak, do Grecji. Wstaję i wychodzę na pokład. Wielka wrzawa. Coś się pali, coś przecieka. Jednym słowem- norma. Trzy lata temu Annabeth spacerowała po Central Parku. Zwróciła uwagę na młodą dziewczynę, nieznacznie starszą od niej. Zebrał się dookoła niej tłumek gapiów. Robiła jakieś sztuczki. Wyciągała królika z kapelusza, monety zza uszów widzów. Ale ostatnia sztuczka... Wywołała ogień. Z niczego. I wtedy Annabeth zorientowała się, że dziewczyna musi być półbogiem. W tej samej chwili nastolatka spojrzała na nią. Annabeth miała niemiłe wrażenie, że prześwietla ją wzrokiem. Dziewczyna przecisnęła się przez tłum i odezwała się spokojnym, pozbawionym emocji głosem. -Jesteś półbogiem?-Annabeth stanęła jak wryta. Skąd ona...? Otrząsnęła się. -Tak. Skąd o tym wiesz? Ty też...?- zaczęła. Ona kiwnęła głową. Annabeth postanowiła zaprowadzić ja do Obozu. Wydawało jej się dziwne, że ta dziewczyna wie kim jest. Zazwyczaj jest płacz, zgrzytanie zębów, strach... a ona jest dziwnie spokojna. Przypominała jej kogoś, kogo widziała kiedyś dawno temu. Ale odrzuciła tą myśl. Teraz musiała ją sprowadzić do Obozu. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na stratę kolejnych Obozowiczów. Zawołała taksówkę. Trochę sobie poczekały. W tym czasie Annabeth wypytała ją o przeszłość. -Kim jest twój ojciec?- zapytała. -Prowadzi hotel.- odpowiedziała. Annabeth wiedziała już, że jej boskim rodzicem jest matka. I już podejrzewała, która to bogini. -Skąd znasz takie... sztuczki?- zapytała w końcu. -Nauczyłam się. Wystarczy nagiąć Mgłę, zniekształcić ją, do obrazu, który sobie wyobrażasz.- teraz córka Ateny była autentycznie zdziwiona. Usłyszała coś. Obie odwróciły głowy w tę stronę. Najwyraźniej ta dziewczyna widziała więcej niż Annabeth, bo oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze strachu. Chwyciła córkę Ateny i pociągnęła ją ze sobą. -Gdzie biegniemy?- krzyknęła. -Biegniemy?! Uciekamy, nie biegniemy!- odkrzyknęła. Annabeth obejrzała się za siebie. Widok ten zmroził jej krew w żyłach. Sfinks. Ale skąd on się tu wziął. Biegły najszybciej jak mogły. Wtedy Annabeth przypomniało się o czymś. Przywołała Mglistą Taksówkę. Wsiadły do samochodu. Szczerze obie nie lubiły tych staruch, ale posiadały szybki środek transportu. Annabeth przypomniała się sytuacja, kiedy Podróżowała tą taksówką z Percym i Tysonem. Podały kurs. Tym razem obeszło się bez kłótni o oko i ząb. Dotarły już do Obozu Herosów bez problemów, a dziewczyna otrzymała miejsce w domku Hermesa. -Jak się nazywasz?-zapytał Connor Hood. Bo oczywiście musiał się dowiedzieć kim jest ta całkiem ładna koleżanka. -Nazywam się Rebecca Parker. Iluzjonistka.- powiedziała z uśmiechem. Rozdział 1 Minęło trochę czasu. Rebecca szybko zadomowiła się w domku Hermesa. Zdobyła nowych przyjaciół. W końcu czuła się potrzebna. Chociaż nie posiadła swojego domku. Była córką Hekate, bogini Magii. Przez ten czas podrosła kilka centymetrów, zaczęła bardziej dbać o siebie. Wcześniej żyła na ulicy. Uciekła z domu. Pałętała się samotnie po ulicach. A teraz stała się bardziej radosna. Została całoroczną obozowiczką. Tego dnia spacerowała po polu truskawek. Nuciła coś. Lubiła zapach tych owoców. Potajemnie je podjadała. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Ten chłopak wciąż próbował jej zrobić na złość. Był strasznie irytujący. A także słodki, mądry, przystojny... Szczerze mówiąc podkochiwała się w nim, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznała. Wciąż ze sobą rywalizowali. Przyspieszyła kroku i poszła na trening, byleby tylko go uniknąć. Był synem Hermesa. I to jeszcze musiała mieć łóżko obok niego. Sam pech. Kiedyś tak myślała. A teraz... też. Chwyciła łuk i zaczęła się wyżywać na tarczach strzelniczych. Wciąż walczyły w niej sprzeczne emocje. Odwróciła się i wycelowała łukiem w osobę którą usłyszała. Zaraz potem opuściła łęczysko łuku. To tylko ktoś od Afrodyty. Ktoś. Drew Tanka. Najpodlejsze stworzenie na tej ziemi. W sumie mogła ją przeszyć ją strzałą, ale miałaby wtedy kłopoty. Westchnęła z żalem i wróciła do strzelania. -Co? Znowu jesteś zła?-zadrwiła Drew. Wycelowała strzałę w punkt powyżej jej głowy. Córka Afrodyty krzyknęła. Na jej twarzy malowała się istna złość. -Nie złość się. Złość piękności szkodzi. Ale tobie raczej nie zaszkodzi.- powiedziała Rebecca i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, po czym wypadła jak burza. Pobiegła do domku i rzuciła się na łóżko. Krzyknęła z frustracją, ale poduszka wytłumiła odgłos. Postanowiła, że zostanie tu do kolacji. Ale nawet wtedy nie miała mieć spokoju. ---- Dzisiejszego dnia mieli wybrać osoby, które dowiedzą się o planach Kronosa. Rebecca siedziała jak na szpilkach. Miała nadzieję na misję. Ale jej plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Ona! Do jasnej...!, pomyślała z wściekłością. Drew... Jake... on też?! Dlaczego wszyscy ci, którzy mnie nie lubią?!, zadawała sobie w myślach pytania. I jeszcze Astor, z domku Apollina. Po ognisku leżała w łóżku i wyrzucała sobie, że nie dawała z siebie wszystkiego. Była wściekła na sama siebie. Musi jakoś przetrwać drwiące spojrzenia Drew. I docinki Jake'a. Westchnęła i zasnęła. Rano dalej w kiepskim nastroju, którego nie mogła ukryć, poszła przyszykować rzeczy na wyprawę dla herosów. Wpychała te najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. W końcu plecaczki były pełne. Wepchnęła je uczestnikom wyprawy i już miała odejść, kiedy usłyszała jego głos. -Jesteś zła, bo to ja dostałem misję, a nie ty?- powiedział tym irytującym głosem. -Nie.- odparła ze złością. A on ją wyczuł. -Och, czyżby?- zadrwił.- Biedna Rebecca. - przekomarzał się z nią. Mio wszystko lubił ją. Ale już taki był. Nie potrafił się do tego przyznać.- Jesteś zazdrosna. -No właśnie.-podchwyciła Drew. Nienawidziła Rebecci z całego serca, może dlatego, że podobał jej się Jake, a w niej widziała konkurencję. Albo po prostu była wredna. -Ty się nie wtrącaj.-powiedział Jake. Jej mina była bezcenna.- Więc o co ci chodzi?- zapytał Rebeccę. Podeszła do niego. -Wciąż mnie poniżasz, denerwujesz, jesteś irytujący...- dźgnęła go palcem w pierś, a potem zanim zdążyła się zastanowić, pocałowała go. Oderwała się od niego i powiedziała głosem całkiem pozbawionym emocji.- Wróć żywy.- i uciekła, zostawiając go z zdziwionym wyrazem twarzy, który szybko zastąpił rozanielony uśmiech. Drew natomiast wyglądała jak sam diabeł. Astor śmiał się z niej i poklepał kolegę po plecach. Rozdział 2 Serce biło jej jak szalone. Zrobiła to. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale to zrobiła. I dlaczego uciekłam?!, wyrzucała sobie. Mimo to była w chwili obecnej najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Poszła z wymuszonym spokojem na śniadanie. Gdy już tam dotarła, starała się zjeść, bez niekontrolowanych wybuchów radości. Ale zapewne i tak uśmiechała się jak idiotka. Obok niej z hukiem usiedli bracia Hood. Zawsze zjawiali się w nieodpowiednim momencie. Chciała wyglądać na złą, ale jej się to nie udało. I choć zmarszczyła groźnie brwi, jej uśmiech uniemożliwił wzięcie jej za złą. -Szkoda, że nie widziałaś miny Drew. Wyglądała, jakby chciał cię zamordować.- powiedział Travis. Ona dziabnęła widelcem to co miała na talerzu. -Ona zawsze chce mnie zamordować.- odpowiedziała.- Widzieliście to?- zapytała z niedowierzaniem. -No tak. W sumie, zawsze chcemy wiedzieć, co dzieje się ciekawego. Z początku liczyliśmy na bójkę pomiędzy wami, ale...- rozgadał się Connor. Lubiła ich. Byli przyjaźni i w pewnym stopniu, przypominali, tą jej lepszą stronę. Tą, którą rzadko pokazywała. Machnęła ręką, żeby go uciszyć. Ale on się nie zniechęcił. -I jeszcze Jake wyglądał jakby miał zamiar odlecieć. Na tą uwagę zakrztusiła się sokiem. Co? Jej żołądek zrobił sprytną sztuczkę, coś jak odczucie pomiędzy głodem a strachem. Była pewna, że jej uśmiech osiągnął rozmiar maksymalny. W tej samej chwili Travis zdzielił ją w plecy, tak, że wypluła to co miała w buzi. Spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana. -Myślałem, że się dusisz...- odparł. Rebecca wstała i poszła obrażona do domku. Tymczasem Hoodowie ryczeli ze śmiechu. -Co się stało z Rebeccą? Jest jakaś taka... radosna?- powiedziała Elizabeth, córka Nemezis, mieszkanka domku Hermesa. W porze kolacji dyskutowała z przyjaciółką o dziwnym zachowaniu ich współlokatorki. Żadnemu mieszkańcowi domku nr 11 nie uszło uwadze, że Iluzjonistka wciąż się uśmiechała. A na dodatek nuciła jakąś wesołą melodię. Teraz ochoczo pałaszowała talerz żeberek. -My wiemy co się stało. Ale wolę nie mówić, bo zagroziła nam śmiercią, jeśli się wygadamy.- powiedział któryś z Hoodów. Gdy się odezwał, wróciła dawna Rebecca. Zła, wpatrzona w człowieka z żądzą mordu. Samo spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby zniechęcić ludzi. Elizabeth zamknęła się zaczęła rozmawiać ze swoim bratem o tym, czemu inni bogowie nie mają domków. Przy stoliku Hermesa było jak zawsze wesoło i głośno. Nawet Rebecca, która nigdy nie była gadatliwą osobą, chętnie udzielała się w dyskusjach. Odszukała wzrokiem Annabeth, swoją przyjaciółkę i pomachała do niej. Znała ją najdłużej z tych wszystkich herosów, choć o niecałą godzinę. Rozdział 3 Wspinając się po morderczej ścianie do wspinaczki, ludzi nachodzą najróżniejsze przemyślenia. Rebecca zastanawiała się nad tym, jak bardzo człowiek może się wywyższać. Clarrise, mądrzyła się, odkąd wygrała ostatnie zawody w zdobywaniu sztandaru. Szczerze, wszyscy mieli już tego dosyć. Nawet jej współlokatorzy. Tymczasem Rebecca triumfowała. Po raz pierwszy, przeżyła, wspięła się na sam szczyt ścianki, z tylko jednym poparzeniem pierwszego stopnia. Zeszła ostrożnie na dół. Poszła do lecznicy opatrzyć rany. Nie było tak źle. Rebecca skończyła już dwa razy z poważnym poparzeniem. -Rebecco, nie powinnaś być razem z innymi na śniadaniu?- usłyszała głos. Chejron. -W sumie to tak. Ale nie jestem głodna.- powiedziała spokojnie. Niestety zaburczało jej w brzuchu. -Ja na twoim miejscu bym był, bo nie stawiłaś się wczoraj na kolacji i raczej nic nie zjadłaś.- powiedział.-A teraz zmykaj. Ona chcąc, nie chcąc wyszła. Ale zamiast na śniadanie skierowała się w stronę stajni. Lubiła pegazy. Pogłaskała jednego z nich. Był jeszcze młody. Nazwała go Fable (mit). Miał brązowo białe pióra i srokate ubarwienie. Zarżał radośnie na jej widok. Sprawdziła opatrunek na jego skrzydle. Znalazła go miesiąc temu w lesie. Miał złamane skrzydło. Czuła się odpowiedzialna za to zwierzę. A przy okazji, chciała wyrwać się. Nie miała dziś ochoty na spotkanie z kimkolwiek. Odwiązała bandaż. Koń rozłożył skrzydła. Zamachał nimi na próbę. Rebecca wsiadła na jego grzbiet. Pegaz mocno odbił się nogami od ziemi. Obojgu lot sprawiał przyjemność. Dziewczyna czuła wiatr. Pegaz zachwiał się w locie. Zleciał w dół. Pęd powietrza był niesamowity. Ale kiedy zwierzę zanurkowało, musiała pochylić się nisko nad jego szyją, by nie stracić widoczności. Wylądowali na górce, po przeciwnej stronie zatoki. Mimo dużej odległości, widziała obóz. Najbardziej w oczy rzucał się ogień ze ścianki do wspinaczki. Śmiertelnicy, na pewno myśleli, że przyjechała na zwykłym koniu, a nie przyleciała na pegazie. Pogłaskała go po grzywie. Trzyletni ogier potrząsnął głową i zarżał cicho. Odebrała to jako oznakę niebezpieczeństwa. Uderzyła go delikatnie nogami. Pegaz wystartował w powietrze. Wrócili do obozu. Wylądowali, a Rebecca zaprowadziła go do stajni. Postanowiła, że nikomu nie będzie o tym mówić. A potem jak, gdyby nigdy nic, poszła na ćwiczenia. Wyciągnęła miecz i odcięła głowę manekinowi. Potem wbiła go w brzuch. -Prawdziwy przeciwnik nie pozbierałby się po takim ciosie.- powiedział Ethan Nakamura, jej współlokator z domku, syn Nemezis. Próbował podburzyć niektórych obozowiczów, przeciwko bogom. -Nie licz na to. Będę walczyć po stronie bogów, choćby nawet moja matka przeszła na stronę Kronosa. A jeśli coś ci nie pasuje, to znajdź go i dołącz do niego.- powiedziała ze złością, bo od razu wyczuła do czego zmierza. Za cel brał sobie dzieci pomniejszych bogów, tych, którzy nie mieli swoich domków i musieli się gnieździć w 11. Popatrzył na nią i wyszedł. Pobiegł do lasu. Minął granicę obozu. Wściekły na cały świat, postanowił poszukać armii Kronosa. Rebecca westchnęła i zaczęła trenować rzucanie nożem. Szło jej to dość dobrze. Wyciągnęła rękojeść z tablicy. Poszła się powłóczyć po lesie mimo zakazów. Teraz było tam niebezpiecznie. Nie wiadomo, co się może włóczyć. Jakieś potwory. Ale ona nie odeszła daleko. Popatrzyła z góry na obóz. Pomyślała, że to jej dom. I, że będzie go bronić. Rozdział 4 Dziś był wielki dzień. Właśnie mniej więcej rozpoczął się obóz. Wstałam spokojnie. Odszukałam wzrokiem łóżko Ethana Nakamury. Zaklęłam. A jednak zrobił to. Uderzyło we mnie wielkie poczucie winy. To przeze mnie odszedł. Ale szybko porzuciłam ponure myśli. Wstałam, ubrałam się i popędziłam coś zjeść. Byłam okropnie głodna. Nie jadłam od wczoraj. Wtedy zobaczyłam jak niosą kogoś na noszach. Podbiegłam od razu do nich. Przez chwilę moje serce przestało bić, ale jak zobaczyłam, że to ktoś inny, to w miarę się uspokoiłam. Poszłam za nimi. Zapewne kolejny półbóg. Miał ciemne włosy i jasne, prawie jasnoszare oczy. Miał rozcięty łuk brwiowy. Krew lała się obficie. Tym razem nie musiałam pomagać w opatrywaniu ran. Tylko stałam i patrzyłam. -Co się stało?-zapytałam. -Cielę oknem wyleciało.- burknął chłopak.. -O, więc śpiąca królewna się obudziła?-zapytałam zgryźliwie. Michael Yew szturchnął mnie w żebro i skarcił spojrzeniem. Spojrzałam na niego z góry. -Ty się lepiej zajmij leczeniem.- powiedziałam. On obrażony odwrócił się i zajął rannym. Nachyliłam się nad chłopakiem i przemyłam mu czoło wodą. -Jesteś aniołem? Umarłem?- powiedział. Miał gorączkę. -Nie umarłeś jeszcze. A aniołem nie jestem.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem. -Dziwne, że ktokolwiek mógłby cię o to posądzić.- mruknął Michael. Rzuciłam mu mordercze spojrzenie. Odsunął się ode mnie. -Siedź cicho. I nie odzywaj się najlepiej.- warknęłam. Dwa dni minęły w pośpiechu. Chłopak okazał się być synem Ateny. Dziwne było to, że miał czarne włosy, a nie jasne jak jego rodzeństwo. Oprowadziłam go po Obozie. Był w sumie miły. I sympatyczny. Zakolegowaliśmy się. Pewnego razu zniknął. Patrzyłam jak podbiega do mnie spanikowany Beckendorf. Był ranny. I nie mógł złapać tchu. -Co się stało?- w głębi duszy przeczuwałam coś złego. Wskazał ręką w stronę sosny Thalii. Pobiegłam po broń. Ledwie zdążyłam złapać sztylet, usłyszałam przeszywający krzyk. Popędziłam tam. Zobaczyłam piekielnego ogara. Na jego grzbiecie siedział tamten chłopak. Warczał i kłapał zębami. Will był zdrajcą. Na ziemi leżała Drew. Nie przejęłabym się nią, gdyby obok nie leżał Jake. Astor rozpaczliwie odpierał atak. Rzuciłam nożem, choć on zupełnie się do tego nie nadawał. Trafiłam w szyję. Zwierzę rozsypało się w pył. Chłopak spadł na ziemię i uciekł. Podbiegłam do Jake'a i sprawdziłam puls. Niechętnie, ale sprawdziłam również, czy Drew żyje. Żyli. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Rozdział 5 Siedziałam już przy nim trzy godziny. Dalej się nie obudził. Byłam makabrycznie zmęczona, więc kazano mi się położyć spać. Zrobiłam to niechętnie. W nocy męczyły mnie koszmary. ''-Córko Hekate, twój czas nadchodzi... -Słyszę dziwny syczący głos. Rozglądam się. Znajduję się na pogorzelisku wojennym. Dookoła mnie leżą ludzie... Niektórzy cali we krwi... Wszyscy z jednakowo szeroko, otworzonymi w przerażeniu oczami. Odnajduję w tłumie wzrok twarze znajomych i przyjaciół. Percy, Annabeth... Są też osoby całkowicie mi nie znane. Na podwyższeniu stoi mężczyzna. Po pierwszym spojrzeniu wiem, kto to jest. Kronos. Śmieje się złowieszczo. Patrzy na mnie złotymi oczami.'' Obudziłam się z wrzaskiem. Oddychałam ciężko. Pobiegłam do łazienki. Spojrzałam w lustro. Te same ciemne oczy, te same jasne włosy... Tak to ja. Przemyłam twarz wodą. Przypominam sobie coś. Pobiegłam do wielkiego domu. Ale tłum idący na kolacje przechwycił mnie i pchnął w przeciwną stronę. Chcąc, nie chcąc udałam się na kolację. Usiadłam na swoim miejscu, wciśnięta pomiędzy innymi. Ponuro grzebałam w talerzu. Ktoś usiadł z hukiem obok mnie. Odruchowo burknęłam wojowniczo. -Odsuń się, jeśli nie chcesz dostać widelcem w żebra. -Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?- serce wtedy mi stanęło. Mama. Dookoła nas, czas jakby się zatrzymał. Wszyscy zamarli. -Córko, chcę wiedzieć, czy staniesz po mojej stronie w tej wojnie. Czy dołączysz do Kronosa.- wszyscy czekali na moja decyzję. Na to pytanie odpowiedziałam bez zastanowienia. -Nigdy, choćby za tysiąc lat.- powiedziałam dramatycznym głosem. Wykrzywiła twarz w grymasie wściekłości. A potem rozpłynęła się. Ja siedziałam jak skamieniała. Po chwili rozległy się oklaski. Nie wiem dlaczego. Zarumieniłam się i odeszłam. Już poza zasięgiem wzroku towarzyszy, wpadłam na kamień i prawie się przewróciłam. Ale sęk w tym, że ktoś mnie złapał. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał. Pobladłam, ale też moje serce zabiło mocniej. Wpatrzyłam się w te wesołe, brązowe oczy. W tej samej chwili wyrwałam się z jego uścisku i wściekła burknęłam parę niepochlebnych słów pod adresem kamienia. -Mimo, tego co zaszło, chcę żebyś wiedział, że dalej jesteś tak samo wredny, irytujący, egoistyczny...- zaczęłam wyliczać. Przewrócił oczami i chwycił mnie w talii. Po chwili dyndałam głową w dół za jego plecami. Biłam go pięściami, ale on sobie nic z tego nie robił. On uważał, że jest sprytniejszy. A pokonał mnie tylko dzięki sile. Usłyszałam chlupot. O nie... Chwilę potem z pluskiem wylądowałam w wodzie. Cała przemoczona, nie wiedzieć czemu wybuchłam śmiechem. A on się przyłączył. Śmialiśmy się do utraty tchu. On przysiadł na trawie. Wyszłam z wody i uderzyłam go w ramię. Uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Usiadłam tuż obok. Przyciągnęłam kolana pod brodę, starając się wyschnąć. -Czego się dowiedzieliście?-zapytałam, bo nie mogłam znieść tego milczenia, a ten temat przyszedł mi do głowy jako pierwszy. -Nic nowego, poza tym, że Ethan Nakamura poszerzył szeregi armii Kronosa.- pobladłam. -To moja wina.- powiedziałam ze smutkiem. -Nie, nie twoja. I tak by to zrobił.- powiedział pocieszająco. Objął mnie ramieniem.- Nie twoja wina. Rozdział 6 Spojrzałam prosto w szkliste oczy wyroczni. Z jej ust sączył się zielony dym. Ci, którzy odeszli, powrócą niebawem. Drogę w ciemności wybierzesz dla siebie Syn Hermesa wrogiem ci będzie Przyjaciel z ogniem pomoże w potrzebie Twe nogi i rękę ziemia pogrzebie. To, czy zaznasz szczęścia zależy od ciebie. Tak wystraszona jeszcze nie byłam. Ta przepowiednia nie dotyczyła misji, tylko mojego życia. Po co ja tam lazłam. Zbiegłam ze strychu. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe. Na nieszczęście natknęłam się na Chejrona. Gdy zobaczył mój wyraz twarzy, kazał mi się wytłumaczyć. No, i to zrobiłam. Wydawał się być nie mniej przerażony ode mnie. I wtedy coś jakby się zawaliło. Pobiegliśmy to sprawdzić. Rozdział 7 > Naprawdę powinnam skończyć ostrzyć noże. Minęło już trochę czasu. Po tym jak ukazało się wejście do labiryntu, otrzymałam misję. Miałam dokończyć to czego oni nie skończyli. Śledzić Luke'a. Teraz zbliżała się bitwa z samym Kronosem. No więc, ostrzyłam nóż. I niestety spadł. Wbił się prosto w moją stopę. Krzyknęłam z bólu. Do oczu nabiegły mi łzy. Z najwyższym trudem wyjęłam nóż ze stopy. To był błąd. Oszalałą z bólu, wrzeszczącą, zapłakaną i skaczącą na jednej nodze- taką zastali mnie obozowicze od Apollina, którzy przybiegli zaalarmowani hałasem. Stanęli na progu jak wryci. Nigdy nie widzieli mnie w takiej sytuacji. Oczywiście, Michael Yew musiał wybuchnąć śmiechem. Rzuciłam mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale on śmiał się dalej. -Ty, wredny... mały... kurduplu!!! Pomóż mi!- krzyknęłam na niego. W końcu uspokoił się na tyle, żeby opatrzyć mi nogę. Powiedział, że będę utykać przez tydzień. Miałam ochotę uderzyć go w tę zarozumiałą buźkę. Wstałam i starając się nie kuleć poszłam do domku, wykrzyczeć się w poduszkę. Ale moje plany zostały pokrzyżowane. Było tam za dużo osób, więc poszłam do stajni pegazów. Wskoczyłam na Fable'a i wzbiliśmy się w niebo. Leciałam przytulona do jego brązowo-białej grzywy, kiedy nagle zarżał ostrzegawczo i ... spadł, a ja razem z nim. Spadałam. Wiatr dziko ryczał mi w uszach. Tuż obok mnie, kręcił się Fable. Udało mu się wyrównać lot. Złapałam się jego grzywy. Ziemia była już tak blisko... W ostatniej chwili poderwaliśmy się do góry. Westchnęłam. Czas wracać, zanim stanie się coś naprawdę poważnego. Po jakimś czasie opadliśmy na teren obozu. Zobaczyłam coś, co wszyscy powinni wiedzieć. Mimo, że Księżniczka Andromeda została zniszczona, potwory zorganizowały obozowisko, niedaleko Nowego Yorku. To bardzo nie dobrze. Widziałam parę drakain. A to są potwory, które nie należą do przyjemnych. A jakie potwory są przyjemne?! No, oprócz naszego obozowego cyklopa, Tysona, brata Percy'ego. Akurat zdążyłam na kolację. Wpadłam do pawilonu jadalnego, kulejąc. Wybiegłam na sam środek i krzyknęłam dramatycznym tonem. -Ludzie!- zaczęłam, po czym zrobiłam małą pauzę, by podramatyzować.- Potwory szykują się do inwazji! Wciąż jest ich sporo! Widocznie szpieg wciąż jest wśród nas i kieruje je do ataku.- i skończyłam równie dramatycznie jak zaczęłam. Spojrzałam po oszołomionych obozowiczach. Lubię teatr, dlatego urządziłam przedstawienie. Usiadłam jak gdyby nigdy nic na swoim miejscu i zabrałam się do jedzenia. Rozdział 8 Tyle martwych ciał dookoła mnie. Stałam na środku ulicy oblepiona potwornym pyłem. Zabiłam już tyle potworów, ale kiedy zabiłam wrogiego półboga, coś we mnie pękło. Zabicie potwora, a zabicie człowieka, różnią się od siebie i to bardzo. Czuję się, jakbym zabiła cząstkę siebie. Otrząsnęłam się, dopiero, gdy obok mojej głowy świsnęła strzała. Widziałam rannych dookoła mnie. Serce mnie bolało, ale nie mogłam im pomóc. Pobiegłam w kierunku Empire State Building. Ktoś próbował sforsować wejście do środka. Luke. Zawrzał we mnie gniew. Gdy chłopak się odwrócił, zobaczyłam, że jego oczy są nienaturalnie złote. Miał w sobie Kronosa. Wybiegłam pomiędzy niego, a drzwi. Czas w jego obecności, jakby się roztapiał. -Odsuń się, a oszczędzę ci życie.- powiedział Luko-Kronos. Jego głos jakby wprawiał w drżenie moje komórki. Czułam, że siły mnie opuszczają. -Po moim trupie.-wycedziłam przez zaciśnięte szczęki. On tylko odrzucił głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się złowieszczo. -Dobrze, skoro tak chcesz.- powiedział. Machnął ręką i odrzuciło mnie na ścianę. Przeszedł spokojnie przez drzwi. A potem, zamroczona pulsującym bólem, zemdlałam. Świat spowiły ciemności. * -Obudź się.- usłyszałam czyjś głos. Dobiegał jakby z daleka. Nie czułam nic. Dosłownie. Byłam pogrążona w miłym odrętwieniu. Ktoś mną potrząsnął. -Obudź się!-usłyszałam ten głos jeszcze wyraźniej. Otworzyłam niemrawo oczy. Zobaczyłam nad sobą czyjąś zmartwioną twarz. Nie wiedziałam kto to był. Chyba któraś z nimf. Zaraz potem zniknęła. Wstałam. Zakręciło mi się w głowie. Pomacałam tył głowy i wyczułam dużego guza. Mimo wszystko popędziłam w górę, na Olimp. Zobaczyłam, że Luke wbił sobie sztylet w żebra. I umarł. Więcej nie byłam w stanie ujrzeć, bo ktoś odepchnął mnie i upadłam. Rozpoznałam w tej osobie samego Zeusa. Naprawił schody. Ale, oczywiście, zamiast po nich wejść, rozpłynął się i pojawił w sali tronowej. Co za lenistwo. Poszłam ostrożnie w stronę pałacu. Życie tu jakby wymarło. Wszędzie leżały poroztrzaskiwane kolumny i posągi. Jeden z posągów Hery upadł. Dobrze jej tak, tylko szkoda, że się nie rozbił. Percy powiedział coś co wywołało wielkie poruszenie wśród bogów. Wtedy zorientowałam się, że nie słyszę. Cisza. Stąd brało się to okropne wrażenie. Straciłam słuch. Byłam bardzo słaba. Pomiędzy mną przeszła inna osoba. Widziałam ją dopiero po raz trzeci w życiu, ale wiedziałam, kto to jest. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie. Przyklękła na jedno kolano przed Zeusem. Mówiła coś do niego. On kiwnął niecierpliwie głową. Wtedy na Olimp wpadli inni obozowicze. Ci, którym udało się przeżyć. Ale ja wypatrywałam wzrokiem jednej postaci. Dopadło mnie przerażenie. Ale wtedy zobaczyłam, jego uśmiechniętą twarz ponad tłumem. Podszedł do mnie i przytulił. Załkałam cicho w jego koszulę. Nachylił się i szepnął mi coś do ucha. Usłyszałam go ledwie. Nigdy nie myślałam, że po tym jak Jake został opętany przez Kronosa (nie, nie tak jak Luke, raczej zmuszony) i zginął, próbując mnie ratować ostatnim okruchem świadomości, pokocham kogokolwiek. Ale zjawił się on. Syn Apolla, o charakterze całkiem odmiennym od Michaela Yewa. Spojrzał mi w oczy i poprowadził do pałacu. Potykaliśmy się, wpadaliśmy w dziury, ale byliśmy szczęśliwi, bo wszystko dobrze się skończyło. No, w każdym razie chwilowo. Rozdział 9 -Koniec wojen. I spokój.- rozmarzyłam się. Po przywróceniu słuchu, wstąpiła we mnie nowa energia. Miło było tak razem siedzieć na ławce i oglądać zachód słońca. W naszym życiu było niewiele piękna, bo na każdym kroku spotykaliśmy niebezpieczeństwa. Dziwne więc było planowanie wspólnej przyszłości. Ale byłam szczęśliwa. Mimo wszelkich zakazów, postanowiłam odwiedzić tatę w Europie. Bardzo przyjemne miejsce (o ile odjąć potwory). Robin Hood (jego ojciec ma niesamowite poczucie humoru) siedział tuż obok i czyścił strzały. Uważam to za niezły kawał, ale on zawsze obraża się gdy się mu o tym wspomina. Gaja ma zniszczyć świat, więc lepiej cieszyć się z każdej spokojnej chwili. Oparłam głowę na ramieniu Robina. Trochę dziwnie się czułam wspominając jego zmarłego brata. Nie lubiłam go, ale źle przyjęłam to, że zginął. Zresztą, źle przyjęłam każdą śmierć. Od tamtego dnia męczyły mnie koszmary. Zabijałam ludzi. Wzdrygnęłam się, przerażona tą myślą. W tej samej chwili moje ucho wychwyciło nienaturalny hałas. Zerwałam się na nogi. Chwyciłam czujnie nóż, w oczekiwaniu ataku. Odetchnęłam ze spokojem, gdy zobaczyłam , że to tylko pekińczyk przewrócił kosz na śmieci. Zaraz, pekińczyk? Rzuciła mi się w oczy mała obróżka. Piesek zawarczał gniewnie. Pociągnęłam Robina za rękaw, jednocześnie pokazując mu psa. Oboje rozpoznaliśmy zwierzątko. Ucieczka wydała mi się być najrozsądniejszą rzeczą. -Co się stało?- zapytał wystraszony. -Nie pytaj.- mruknęłam. Męczyło mnie złe przeczucie, jak zresztą zawsze. Pociągnęłam nieszczęsnego chłopaka za sobą. Zawsze, czy to sama, czy z kimś, pakowałam się w kłopoty. Wpadliśmy do domu jak burza. Zabarykadowałam drzwi zaklęciem. Oparłam się o ścianę i zamknęłam oczy. -Co się stało?- zapytał troskliwie Robin. Podniósł mnie i zaprowadził do kuchni. Wyciągnął szklankę i nalał do niej soku pomarańczowego. Kiwnęłam w podzięce głową. -Posłuchaj. Nie wiem co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje. Stałaś się jakaś taka... wrażliwa.- urwał. Bał się, żeby nie powiedzieć czegoś obraźliwego. Westchnęłam tylko i wbiłam wzrok w obraz na drugim końcu pokoju. -Masz osiemnaście lat. Przeżyłaś tyle czasu, a to świadczy o tym, jaka jesteś silna. Pamiętasz jak pół roku temu zaatakowali nas Rosjanie?- powiedział. Doskonale to pamiętałam. Trzymali nas w niewoli przez cztery dni, zanim udało mi się nas uwolnić. Dobre czasy. Ten kawałek opowieści dedykuję wszystkim, z którymi pisałam wczoraj na czacie xD Historia trochę nie trzyma się kupy, ale co tam xD ''' Wybraliśmy się wtedy na wycieczkę. Kiedy nagle wyskoczyli jacyś ludzie, związali nas, zakneblowali i ogłuszyli. Obudziliśmy się dopiero w Moskwie. Okazało się, że zostaliśmy porwani na rozkaz szefa rosyjskiej mafii... Samego prezydenta Putina! Na dodatek, ów prezydent- szef mafii okazał się być hydrantem. Nie, nie pytajcie, jak to możliwe. Żądli okupu za nas, bo jak nie, to zabiją samą królową Olimpu- Herę. Została porwana wtedy kiedy my i uwięziona w Toi-Toi. Po kilku dniach kombinowania zdołaliśmy uciec. I na tym ta nieco zwariowana historia się kończy. '''A teraz już po normalnemu xD -Masz rację.-powiedziałam z pewnością siebie. Wtedy coś walnęło w okno. Całe stado ptaków Stymfalijskich. Tym razem to Robin chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął. -I to niby ja jestem wrażliwa.- burknęłam. Rozdział 10 Biegliśmy najszybciej jak mogliśmy. Ptaki dziobały nas i drapały pazurami. Mieliśmy poszarpane ciuchy i rany na całym ciele. W pewnym momencie jeden z ptaków wydziobał Robinowi dziurę w ramieniu. Ciągnęłam go teraz za sobą. W oddali dostrzegłam linię urwiska. Dotarliśmy nad sam skraj. Stworzyłam magiczną barierę, by odgrodzić nas od potworów. Rany piekły żywym ogniem. Robin zemdlał i opadł ciężko na ziemię. Było ich zbyt wiele. W ostatniej chwil dostrzegłam promyk nadziei. Statek frunący w chmurach. Argo II. Krzyknęłam rozpaczliwie. Nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi. Złapałam w dłoń długi łuk Robina. Chwyciłam strzałę i nałożyłam ją na cięciwę. Ledwie udało mi się naciągnąć cięciwę do połowy. Mimo to wystrzeliłam. Był to najgorszy strzał w moim życiu. Zwykle korzystam z łuku refleksyjnego, bo nie mam dość sił by posługiwać się innym. Statek na szczęście nie był daleko. Strzała wbiła się z drżeniem w maszt. Czyjeś oczy zwróciły się na mnie. Osłona słabła, w miarę jak słabły moje siły. Z pokładu wystrzelił pocisk. Odgonił na chwilę ptaki, ale one wróciły. Siekłam jej swoim krótkim mieczem. Ptak dziobnął mnie w głowę i straciłam przytomność. I wracamy do samego początku. Obudziłam się i wyszłam na pokład. Atmosfera jest nieco napięta. Wszyscy chodzą ze zwieszonymi głowami. Podchodzę do Franka, tego chłopca od rzymian. -Co się stało?- pytam zaniepokojona. Wzdycha. -Percy i Annabeth spadli do Tartaru.- mówi ze smutkiem. Krew odpływa z mojej twarzy. Tartar... Próbuję otrząsnąć się ze smutku. Nic z tego. Dwójka moich najlepszych przyjaciół... spadła do piekielnej otchłani, a ja nic nie mogę z tym zrobić. Rozdział 11 Rebecca Wszyscy źle odczuwamy nieobecność Percy'ego i Annabeth. Ale teraz to już szczególnie. Na horyzoncie widzę ciemną, szybko zbliżającą się kreskę. Moja pierwsza myśl? Sztorm. Wielki sztorm, przez wielkie S. Biegnę do sterowni. Leo i Jason już zauważyli zagrożenie i kłócą się. -Bezpieczniej będzie w powietrzu!- mówi Jason z naciskiem. -Nie, na wodzie. Możemy wtedy lepiej kon...- zaczyna Leo. -Możecie się przymknąć?- pytam. Odwracają się w moją stronę. Ale zamilkli, a to już jest plus.- Leo ma racje, lepiej poradzimy sobie na wodzie. I co z tego, że nie ma Percy'ego. Damy sobie radę. I ten okręt jest skonstruowany tak by przetrwać taką pogodę. Mam rację?- patrzą na mnie zgodnie. Zaczynają wydawać rozkazy, bo opuścić żagiel, schować się pod pokład i takie inne. Podchodzę do Festusa. Kładę mu rękę na szyi i zaczynam zaklęcie. Ασφαλής ή ακόμα μαίνεται καταιγίδες, ακόμη και τα κύματα χτύπημα ενός πλοίου, ή αβύθιστο και ατρόμητος. (gr. Bezpieczny bądź choćby szalały burze, choćby fale trzaskały o statek, bądź niezatapialny i nieulękły.) Czuję jak wkładam kawałek mojej energii w zaklęcie. Robi mi się trochę słabo, ale idę znowu do sterowni. Mamroczę inne zaklęcie, by woda nie dostała się do środka. Opieram się o ster i oddycham głęboko. Nagle zalega potworna cisza. Stoję w sterowni z Leonem i Jasonem. Wszyscy troje patrzymy na szybko zbliżająca się ścianę deszczu. Ulewa uderza w nas. Statek kołysze się na falach. Wspinamy się na falę, a potem z niej spływamy. Stoję za kołem sterowym, a Leo nadzoruje pracę wioseł. Jason stoi za nami i powstrzymuje silniejsze podmuchy wiatru. Sama nie wiem dlaczego ale zaczynam śpiewać. Płynę, płynę wzburzonym morzem, Wiatr szalenie w żagle dmie, Inny by pewnie już stracił głowę, Ja się tylko śmieję! Może nie ma to żądnego celu, ale dodaje otuchy. Po chwili dołącza się Leo, a potem Jason. Śpiewamy aż do ochrypnięcia. Robin Dobiegają nas ochrypłe śpiewy z pokładu. Zbiliśmy się w ciasną grupkę w kącie i nie śmiemy się z niej ruszyć. Statek kołysze się jak szalony. Mamy nadzieję, że wyjdziemy z tego cało. Hazel siedzi skulona przy wiadrze i wymiotuje. Sztorm ustaje po kilku godzinach. Rozdział 12 Leo Z pokładu dobiegają krzyki. Domyślam się, że to Rebecca wrzeszczy na kogoś. Ostatnio jest jakaś rozdrażniona. Wychodzę ze swojej kabiny i kieruję się do sterowni, przejąć ster. -Jak to nic o tobie nie wiem?! Znam cię lepiej niż ty sam!- krzyknęła do Robina. Odkąd pokazał nam się Hera i udzieliła wskazówek, była taka jakaś spięta. -Tak?! To udowodnij!- krzyczy do niej. Wzdycham z rezygnacją. Hazel oddaje mi stery. Co za niesamowita dziewczyna... -Nazywasz się Robin Wallace Hood. Jesteś synem Apolla, twoja matka, Ellen Hood umarła pięć lat temu. Masz urodziny piętnastego marca, ale lubisz wmawiać ludziom, że urodziłeś się w grudniu, po południu. Uwielbiasz keczup, ale nienawidzisz pomidorów. Twoim ulubionym kolorem jest miedziany, jesteś dobrym gitarzystą, kiedy miałeś siedem lat zostałeś harcerzem, ale wyrzucili cię po dwóch tygodniach ze względu na swoje ADHD.- Wyrzuciła z siebie, a potem zalała łzami. Hazel -Może lepiej z nią porozmawiam?- pytam Franka. Kiwa głową. Teraz ta dziewczyna, która była dla nas oparciem w trudnych chwilach, rozsypała się emocjonalnie. Podchodzę do niej, kucam obok i pytam spokojnym głosem. -Co się stało?- mówię uspokajającym tonem. -To wszystko wina Hery!-wybucha niespodziewanie.- Przeklęła mnie! Teraz widzę życie ludzi, od narodzin do śmierci! I nie mogę nic z tego zmienić! Ta wredna, w...- zamykam jej usta dłonią. Mam nadzieję, że nie ściągnie na nas gniewu królowej nieba. -Ale dlaczego to zrobiła?- pytam nic nie rozumiejąc. -Bo to Hera! Chciała utrudnić mi życie, ot co!- krzyczy.- Zadowolona jesteś?! Chcesz mojej śmierci?!- wrzeszczy w niebo. Rozdział 13 Rebecca -A co jeśli wszyscy tam zginiemy? Hę?!- dopytuję się. Nikt nie odpowiada, więc zaczynam skubać wesoło ciasteczko. -Wtedy umrzemy.- odzywa się w końcu Frank. -N tak. Głowna zasada przetrwania: Jak dasz się zabić, to nie żyjesz.- i wychodzę z mesy. Siadam na burcie i obserwuję pracę mechanicznych wioseł. -Musisz zawsze wszystkich straszyć?- pyta czyjś zirytowany głos. Dobrze poznaję kto to jest. -Za to w końcu mnie kochasz.- mówię z udawanym zirytowaniem. Mimo to na mojej twarzy przyczepił się uśmiech i nie chce zejść. Zeskakuję na pokład i patrzę w stronę majaczącego w oddali wierzchołka góry Olimp. Za niedługo dotrzemy na miejsce naszej śmierci. -Czy umrę tam?- pyta smutno Robin. -Nie. Nie tu.- mówię smutno. A potem odwracam się i idę do stajni. Głaszczę swojego pegaza po grzywie. Parska wesoło. -Och, gdybyś ty wiedział co musimy przejść. Nie wiem co będzie ze mną. Ale wszyscy jesteśmy w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. - kręcę głową.- Dlaczego ona mi to zrobiła? Kiedyś mama powiedziała, że będę miała smutną przyszłość. Ale nie wspomniała, że będę widzieć przyszłość innych ludzi, ale nie swoją. Słyszę czyjeś podekscytowane głosy. Już wiedzą że zbliżamy się do góry. Wpadam na pewien pomysł. Już chyba wiem, co może nam pomóc. Muszę poprosić o pomoc. -Gdzie idziesz?- pyta Piper przechodząca tuż obok. -Muszę porozmawiać z mamą.- mówię. Nigdy jeszcze nie próbowałam połączyć się z mamą we śnie. Ale się udało. Patrzyłam na mieniąca się sylwetkę kobiety stojącą na rozdrożu. Uśmiechnęła się. Zobaczyłam zmianę w samej sobie. Miałam na sobie srebrzystą suknię, co mi się raczej nie zdarzało. Ale przechodzę do rzeczy. -Proszę cię matko. Czy mogłabyś nam pomóc?- pytam uprzejmie. Wskazuje ręką na jedną z odnóg drogi. Ktoś maszeruje na czele armii złożonej z mglistych wojowników. -Tak. Ale oni posłuchają tylko mężczyzny.- mówi z przestrogą. -Żaden problem...- zaczynam. -Ale on musi być potomkiem Hekate. A takiego nie macie ze sobą.- mówi.- Zależy mi na ocaleniu Olimpu. Ale z tym problemem musisz poradzić sobie sama.- mówi i znika. Przez chwilę widzę jeszcze dwie drogi. Widzę eksplozję, czyjąś śmierć, jednak obraz jest zbyt zamazany. Rozdział 14 Rebecca Staję przed lustrem. Przyglądam się moim włosom. Pstrykam palcami. Włosy opadają, ukazując krótkie, ucięte prawie przy samej skórze włosy. Za pomocą magii zniekształcam swój obraz, tak by były trudności z dostrzeżeniem mojej twarzy. Wszyscy już czekają na ziemi. Wychodzę w pełnej zbroi z hełmem na głowie. Wszyscy już tam są. Patrzymy po sobie. Kiwam im na pożegnanie głową. Odwracają się i odchodzą. Przyglądam się im dopóki nie znikną mi z pola widzenia. Wzdycham smutno. -Już czas.- odwracam się i przyzywam największą jak do tej pory energię. Zewsząd napływa mgła. Formują się z niej sylwetki widmowych żołnierzy. Jeden z nich podchodzi do mnie i pyta kim jestem. Zbieram w sobie odwagę, i mówię najgłębszym głosem na jaki mnie stać. -Jestem synem bogini magii Hekate. To ja was wezwałem, byście pomogli nam zwyciężyć gigantów.- chyba udało mi się ich przekonać że nie jestem kobietą. Słyszę ryk giganta w oddali. Macham ręką na armię i każę im iść we wskazanym kierunku. Jason -I co herosku? Strach cię obleciał?-zagrzmiał bezczelnym tonem Poryforion.- To dobrze, że tu jesteście. Czas przebudzić Gaję. -Nigdy!- ryczę w odpowiedzi. Szykuję się do ataku. Skaczę na Poryforiona z mieczem. Odbija mój cios swoją włócznią. Nie wiem co się dzieje z moimi przyjaciółmi, bo jestem całkowicie skupiony na walce z gigantem. Co chwila uskakuję przed morderczym grotem włóczni. Atakuję, ale moje ataki spełzają na niczym. W końcu, podczas robienia uniku dźgam go w stopę. Zamiast złotego ichoru, z rany wysypuje się brudny piach. Unoszę miecz i proszę ojca w myślach o pomoc. Nade mną zbierają ciemne burzowe chmury. Gigant odwraca się w moją stronę. Rzuca włócznią, i w tym samym czasie uderzam w niego mieczem. Przez ostrze przebiega błyskawica i uderza w giganta. Po chwili odrzuca mnie do tyłu i słyszę jak ktoś krzyczy. Gigant zmienił się w pył. Czuję jak coś zimnego spływa mi na brzuch. Z początku sądzę że to pot. -Jason!- to Piper krzyczy zrozpaczonym głosem. Nie wiem o co jej chodzi. W tym samym momencie mój wzrok pada na drzewce włóczni wystającej z mojej piersi. Osuwam się na ziemię. Widzę coraz mniej. Jakby zza mglistej zasłony. Ból jest nie do zniesienia. Dyszę ciężko, mój oddech staje się chrapliwy, aż w końcu przestaję czuć. Czuję cudowną lekkość, ktoś do mnie szepcze uspokajająco i zamykam oczy. Rozdział 15 Piper Nie. Nie, tylko nie to. Chcę do niego podbiec, ale gigant zastępuje mi drogę. Uderza mnie ręką. Lecę w powietrze. Uderzam głucho o ziemię. Impet uderzenia wyciska mi powietrze z płuc. Leżę nieruchomo na ziemi. Czuję okropny ból. Nie tylko fizyczny ale też psychiczny. Jason… Percy ''' Dookoła nas zbiera się mgła. Nie, to nie mgła. To armia. Mamy szanse. Atakuję z nową mocą. Gigant, z którym teraz walczę, chyba urodził się, by zgładzić Afrodytę. Jest brzydki jak noc, ale jak z nim skończę, to rodzona matka go nie pozna. Naszym słabym punktem jest to, że nie pomaga nam bóg. I wtedy oczywiście jak na wezwanie musimy otrzymać pomoc. W środek bitwy wjeżdża na złotym motorze słoneczny bóg Apollo. Dziwię się, ze nie zaczął się sypać. Ale jak widać nie. Ale w końcu, i w rzymskiej i w greckiej mitologii Apollo, to Apollo. Wyciąga łuk i szczerzy do mnie zęby. -Komuś pomóc z potworami?- mówi wesoło i podbiega do mnie. -No, chyba raczej.- dyszę i odskakuję kiedy włócznia przelatuje mi przed oczyma. -Odsuń się z tą wykałaczką i pozwól mi działać.- mówi. Nie zamierzam mu pozwolić działać samemu. Wbijam miecz gigantowi w obwisły brzuch. Ryczy z bólu i w tym samym momencie w karku i szyi utyka mu pęk złotych strzał. Upada na ziemię i zmienia się w kupkę piasku. Rozglądam się w poszukiwaniu Annabeth. Walczy z innym potworem. Biegnę jej na pomoc. '''Annabeth Widzę Percy’ego jak biegnie w moja stronę z Apollinem. Mam nadzieję na ocalenie. Ledwo daję sobie radę. Chwilę potem, nim się obejrzę, gigant zostaje wysłany najkrótszą drogą do Tartaru. Upadam zmęczona na ziemię. Wtedy widzę dwa nieruchome ciała, leżące niedaleko od siebie. To Jason i Piper. Rozdział 16 Hazel Walczę z grzbietu Ariona. Tratuje potwory, i kopie je, a ja wykańczam je spathą. Mimo to jestem ranna. Wszyscy zostali wciągnięci w wir walki. W pewnym momencie Arion staje dęba i spadam. Uderzam mocno o ziemię. Widzę ostrze skierowane w moją stronę. Turlam się w bok i wstaję na nogi. Jakiś potwór celuje we mnie nożem. Wtedy Arion kopie go, a ja wskakuję na jego grzbiet. Nie utrzymuje się tam długo. Po chwili spadam uderzona kamieniem w głowę. Zapada ciemność. Frank Hazel została porwana. Przywiązali ją na wzniesieniu. Czuję, że mogę zrobić tylko jedno. Biegnę tam nie zważając na potwory próbujące mnie zabić. Jestem już tak blisko… Próbuję przeciąć więzy. Nic z tego. Atakuje mnie gorgona. Walczę z nią przez chwilę, ale w końcu udaje mi się zwyciężyć. Napada na mnie jeszcze kilka innych potworów. Ale je też pokonuję. Nic mnie nie zatrzyma od pomocy Hazel. W końcu podbiegam do niej, chociaż jestem ranny i zmęczony. Hazel patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem. -Frank, idź już stąd! Uciekaj, proszę…- błaga. Już wiem co zrobię. Tylko tak mogę ją ocalić. Myślę o ogniu. Wyjmuję drewienko z torebki. Rozpala się. Czuję jak uchodzi ze mnie życie, ale mimo to przepalam więzy Hazel. Opada na ziemię, jęcząc z bólu i patrzy na mnie zbolałym wzrokiem. Ja natomiast patrzę na spalające się drewienko. I wtedy zapada ciemność. Jeszcze przez chwilę słyszę odgłosy otoczenia, a potem… nic. Widzę oślepiające światło i łódź. Wsiadam do niej i przepływam rzekę. Hazel -Frank!- krzyczę i podbiegam do jego nieruchomego ciała i szlocham. Nie wyczuwam w nim życia. Łzy nie przestają spływać mi po policzkach. Przytulam jego głowę do piersi i płaczę. Moim ciałem wstrząsają gwałtowne łkania. Gdy nie patrzę nade mną staje gigant. -Doskonale nadasz się by przebudzić Gaję.- grzmi i sięga po mnie ręką. Jestem bezradna. Rozdział 17 Leo -Ani mi się waż jej tknąć. - cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby. Widziałem śmierć Franka i zamierzam go pomścić. Ale teraz muszę bronić Hazel. Teraz odsuwam Kalipso na drugi plan', '''bo uświadamiam sobie, że to na Hazel czekałem tyle czasu i nie mogę jej stracić. Czuję jak gotuje się we mnie ze złości. Po moim ciele spływają jęzory ognia. -Aaaa... Urodziłeś się by pokonać Posejdona... Boisz się ognia, rybko?- pytam drwiącym głosem. Strzelam w niego słupem ognia. Jest silniejszy niż zawsze. Słyszę głos ojca. "Pokonaj Gaję. Zrób to dla matki." W pewnym sensie wspiera moją moc. Gigant płonie żywcem. Ryczy z bólu i z wściekłości. Odpuszczam dopiero gdy zmienia się w popiół. Ciało Franka zniknęło. A Hazel patrzy otępiałym wzrokiem w przestrzeń. Klękam przy niej i przytulam. Płacze mi na ramieniu. Wtedy słyszymy wybuch. '''Rebecca' Kieruję widmową armię prosto na potwory. Mają z nimi walczyć, choćbym poległa. Chowam się z Robinem za głazem. Mam niemiłe przeczucie, że to nasza ostatnia wspólna rozmowa. Mówię tylko cztery słowa, które nijak nie podnoszą nas na duchu. -Nie zgiń mi tam, dobrze?- mówię i całuję go. W końcu on odchodzi rzucić się w wir walki, a ja zostaję z uczuciem pustki w środku. Widzę leżących Piper i Jasona. Jason jest przebity włócznią, więc pewnie już nie żyje. Ale klatka piersiowa Piper unosi się, a to znaczy, że żyje. Podbiegam do nich gotowa chronić ich ciał, bo nawet jeśli już nie żyją, zasługują na godny pochówek. Kątem oka widzę drakainę, która zmierza w moją stronę. Podbiegam do niej, by znaleźć się bliżej. Walczymy zaciekle. Tnę, pcham i uderzam mieczem, ale ona odbija moje ciosy. Ale w pewnym momencie coś rozprasza jej uwagę, a ja pcham mieczem prosto w jej serce. Rozsypuje się w złoty pyłek. Cofam się krok do tyłu, potem dwa. Ale kiedy robię trzeci krok, uaktywniam pułapkę-bombę, która urywa mi obie nogi. Rozdział 18 Rebecca Czuję tylko oszałamiający ból. Nie czuję nóg i chyba mam złamaną rękę. Mamroczę kilka słów po łacinie, by powstrzymać krwawienie z ran. Głowa opada mi na ziemię i zapada ciemność. Percy Potworny wybuch rozrywa powietrze. Odwracam głowę w tamtą stronę i widzę jak w powietrzu lecą krople krwi. W pewnej chwili koło ucha przelatuje mi coś, co wygląda jak kawałek ciała. Wzdrygam się i odwracam. Na ziemi leżą poobrywane kawałki kończyn, i jakaś biała rzecz rozciągnięta w czerwonej kałuży. Podchodzę ostrożnie bliżej i orientuję się, że jest to Rebecca, która leży we własnej krwi. Na moich oczach, krwawiące kikuty nóg, zrastają się, powodując zatrzymanie krwotoku. Patrzę na to wszystko z niewyobrażalnym przerażeniem. Gdzieś dalej wybucha pożar, który pochłania resztę olbrzymów. Ja, Annabeth i roztrzęsiona Hazel parzymy tylko na naszą umierającą przyjaciółkę. Jej lewa ręką jest spalona i poobdzierana do kości, a z prawej wystaje odłamek kości promieniowej. Obok mnie przepycha się Robin i klęka przy jej nieruchomy ciele. No dobra, niezupełnie nieruchomym. Robin Ciałem Rebecci wstrząsają drgawki. Z moich oczu toczą się łzy. Przykładam ucho do jej piersi i uważnie nasłuchuję. Serce bije nierówno i słabo. Szepczę modlitwy do ojca, do każdego znanego mi boga. Widzę mojego tatę jak podchodzi tu ze zmartwioną miną. Z kilku ran na ciele płynie ichor. Wyciąga do mnie rękę. -Tato...- szepczę błagalnie. Gdy tylko otwiera usta, uderza w niego piorun i znika. Zostaliśmy sami. -Nie odchodź, proszę.- mówię błagalnie do dygocącej Rebecci.- Zostań ze mną. Proszę...- unoszę jej głowę, kładę sobie na kolanach i płaczę. - Zostań, proszę... -Nigdzie się nie wybieram...- odpowiada mi słaby, chrapliwy głos. Otwiera do połowy oczy i patrzy na mnie przez łzy. Ledwo mów, ale mimo strasznego bólu, podnosi prawą rękę, zupełnie nie przejmując się wystającą kością i dotyka mojego policzka. Nagle zamyka oczy, jej głowa opada luźno na moje ramię. Łkam, ale wtedy uświadamiam sobie, że oddycha. Podnoszę ją i kieruję swoje kroki ku okrętowi. Kuleję, bo mam zranioną nogę, ale mimo to idę dzielnie dalej. Muszę ją uratować. Muszę. Annabeth Robin zabrał Rebeccę, a my szukamy reszty. Hazel płacze na ramieniu Leona, a mi udaje się odszukać wzrokiem Piper. Leży na boku i niezdarnie próbuje się podciągnąc w stronę Jasona. Podnoszę ją i odsuwam od jego martwego ciała. Percy znajduje parę rzeczy, z których razem z Leonem sklecają nosze, na które kładą ciało Jasona. Idziemy w grobowych nastrojach na Argo II. Rozdział 19 Rebecca Budzę się lecz nie widzę jak niewiele ze mnie zostało. Nic nie jest prawdziwe, prócz bólu. Wstrzymuję oddech pragnąc śmierci. Błagam was, bogowie, obudźcie mnie. W przyszłości już nic mnie nie czeka. Już nie odżyję. Świat już przeminął, zostałam sama. To horror! Nie mogę żyć i nie mogę umrzeć. Uwięziona w samej sobie, moje ciało jest moją celą. Ogień grecki zabrał mi mowę, zabrał mi słuch, zabrał mi ręce, zabrał mi nogi, zabrał mi duszę, zostawił mnie żywcem w piekle. Robin Patrzę na nią i w ciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, że żyje. Musieliśmy jej amputować rękę, bo nie dało się jej uratować. Patrzę na jej spalone, na wpół zwęglone włosy. Otwiera słabo oczy i patrzy na mnie. Próbuje coś powiedzieć, ale z jej gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Unosi dłonie do twarzy i wtedy orientuje się, że nie posiada ręki. Patrzy na mnie z przerażeniem. Odrzuca kołdrę prawą ręką i patrzy na dwa kikuty nóg. W jej oczach błyszczą łzy, które wkrótce potem spływają po policzkach. -Będzie dobrze...- mówię, ale wiem, że mi nie wierzy. Piper Ból po stracie Jasona jest zbyt wielki. Mam złamaną nogę, i obtłuczone żebra, ale to mi nie przeszkadza, w zwijaniu się w kłębek i rozpaczaniu. Tej nocy wstaję z łóżka i kuśtykam na pokład. Unosimy się nad poziomem wody. Staję na burcie i odwracam się plecami. Minęło już kilka tygodni, a ja dalej się nie pozbierałam. Wystarczy, że przypominam sobie jego głos i robię krok w tył. Stopa natrafia na próżnię i spadam. Wiatr świszcze mi w uszach, a mi przypomina się, jak Jason złapał mnie wtedy w wąwozie. W tej samej chwili czuję niewyobrażalny ból, po spadnięciu na coś twardego. Słyszę chrupnięcie i nagle nie mogę poruszać rękoma i nogami. Zapadam się w morską toń. Nade mną są miliardy litrów wody, a ja spokojnie opadam w dół. W końcu brakuje mi powietrza i biorę łyk słonej wody. Woda wlewa mi się do płuc i nie mogę oddychać. Przed oczami migają mi czarne plamki, aż nagle zapada ciemność. Wszystko nagle jaśnieje. Jestem tu sama, ale po chwili spostrzegam kogoś. Uśmiecha się do mnie promiennie i wyciąga rękę. -Jason?- pytam z niedowierzaniem. Kiwa głową. Bierze mnie za rękę i prowadzi przed siebie, w nieznane. Rozdział 20 Rebecca Wynoszą mnie na pokład. Na oczach mam zawiązaną chustkę, więc nic nie widzę. W końcu ktoś odwiązuje mi oczy i widzę niespodziankę. Mam ochotę się rozpłakać i to robię. Przede mną stoi Leon ze swoim uśmieszkiem i pokazuje mi sztuczne nogi i rękę. Nie jestem pewna, ale chyba się śmieję. Nic nie słyszę i nie mogę mówić, ale on odczytuje z moich oczu podziękowanie. Zakłada protezy na urwane nogi i rękę. Coś przykręca, a ja czuję, że mogę się poruszać. Uśmiecham się. Wstaję chwiejnie i niemal natychmiast tracę równowagę. Wstaję ponownie i rzucam mu się na szyję. Zdaje mi się, że coś mówię, ale nie słyszę dźwięku swoich własnych słów i zapewne z moich ust wydobywa się niezrozumiały charkot. Przytulam go z wdzięczności. Odwracam się i patrzę z uśmiechem na innych. Tak niewielu nas zostało, więc cieszą się na widok tak niewielkiego okruchu szczęścia. Od jakiegoś czasu jesteśmy coraz bliżej Nowego Yorku. Już czuję że zbliżamy się do domu. *** Hazel -Więc, macie prawo do jednej prośby.- mówi Zeus. Bogowie są nam wdzięczni za to co zrobiliśmy. Nie proszę o nic. Mam już wszystko. Ale... tęsknię za Frankiem... -Czy mogłabym zapytać, co się stało po śmierci z Frankiem Zhangiem?- pytam nieco nieśmiało. -Jest teraz na polach Elizejskich. Nie cierpi.- zapewnia mnie ojciec. Jestem uspokojona. Rebecca -A ty? Czego chcesz?- zwraca się do mnie Zeus na samym końcu. Jego głos brzmi w mojej głowie, jakby wkradł się do moich myśli. W odpowiedzi dotykam rękami uszu i ust. Rozumie o co mi chodzi i macha ręką. -Udało się?- słyszę głos Annabeth. -Tak.- mówię i uśmiecham się. Teraz jestem szczęśliwa. Mam nogi i ręce, co prawda nie swoje prawdziwe, ale są. Słyszę i mogę mówić. Po raz pierwszy mam wrażenie, że spędzę swoje życie w szczęściu. Epilog -Dziwnie siedzieć tak teraz, tutaj, w tej kuchni, po tylu latach i jeść niebieskie naleśniki w kształcie hipciów.- powiedział Percy i podejrzliwie dźgnął niebieskiego naleśnika na swoim talerzu. Annabeth uderzyła go w dłoń i skarciła go wzrokiem. -Och, daj spokój, Annabeth. Przynajmniej dzieciaki się cieszą, gdy zgadują co to jest. Percy'emu przypomina to hipopotama, ja osobiście patrząc od tej strony widzę raczej żyrafę.- powiedziała Rebecca, wylewając ciasto na patelnię. Po chwili krzyknęła triumfalnie. -W końcu jest okrągły!- postawiła patelnie na gazie i wrzasnęła przez okno.- Dzieciaki! Obiad! Gdy drzwi trzasnęły, zatrzęsła się ściana i przekrzywiło się zdjęcie Robina. Rebecca poprawiła je ze smutkiem i zaczęła rozstawiać talerze. Annabeth posadziła sobie na kolanach córkę i próbowała ją nakarmić naleśnikiem, ale mała się wykręcała. -Och, przestań, Iz, nie może być takie złe.- powiedziała Annabeth. Rebecca, która spróbowała swoich wypieków, zakrztusiła się i wybąkała speszona: -Może zamówmy pizzę? * -Jak tam u was?- spytała Rebecca po obiedzie. -Ok.- odpowiedziała Annabeth i podążyła wzrokiem za Percym, który bawił się w chowanego z dziećmi.- Trochę roboty jest, ale wiesz, wszędzie mamy blisko. Dzieci wakacje spędzają w obozach, my zresztą też. Normalnie. -No, w każdym razie rodzice nie każdego dziecka są bohaterami, którzy dwa razy uratowali świat.- powiedziała z uśmiechem Rebecca. -Ci.- syknęła Annabeth i obie się zaśmiały. -Prawdziwa sielanka, nie ma co...- westchnęła Rebecca. Zaraz tez jej dobry humor prysł. -Jak dawno zaginął? - spytała Annabeth. -Cztery lata temu. - odpowiedziała ze smutkiem Rebecca. -Och, Beki... Rozchmurz się.- powiedziała Ann i dotknęła jej ramienia. Nagle rozległ się radosny pisk, któregoś z dzieci. -Nie trzymaj ich głową na dół, bo jak spadną to połamią sobie karki!- krzyknęła do Percy'ego. -No i co tam dziewczyny? Powspominałyście stare, dobre czasy?- spytał Percy siadając z dzieckiem na kolanach obok nich. -To one kiedykolwiek były dobre?- spytała Beki z uniesioną brwią i roześmiała się serdecznie. Nagle podbiegła do nich jej syn, Tom. -Mamo, w naszym ogródku są jacyś ludzie...- powiedział i pociągnął Rebeccę za rękaw. -Co? Jacy ludzie?!- krzyknęła piskliwie i pozwoliła się ciągnąć synowi. Annabeth i Percy popędzili za nią. Z tyłu domu na grządce z warzywami siedziały dwie ledwo żywe osoby. -Nico! Hazel! - krzyknęła Annabeth. Hazel podniosła słabo głowę i wymamrotała. -Polują na nas. Polują na herosów. 'Koniec HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA dobra, kontynuacja będzie. Może. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach